


Thoughts of a Blue Ninja

by 1Secret1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Secret1/pseuds/1Secret1
Summary: Jay’s thoughts in The Stone Army when the Ninja meet Misako.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Thoughts of a Blue Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, so don’t judge me too hard. Lol.  
> So I was watching the Stone Army the other day, and noticed that in the scene where Misako is talking about the prophecy and the Overlord Jay has this weird glare on his face, which is much different from his usual cheerful look.  
> I’ve always had a strong dislike for Misako. And I’ve always felt that Lloyd was way too forgiving. Like, Misako abandoned him at a school dedicated to teaching kids evil no less! And then she comes in and everything is all sunshine and roses between her and Lloyd. I don’t think so! Anyway, I’ll stop my rambling now. I hope you enjoy this, and please leave kudos if you do! Thanks!

When Jay has been startled awake—so startled that he had literally fallen out of bed—that morning he never could’ve imagined what the day held.

But now, standing in the museum hallway watching Lloyd run off, he wasn’t really sure what to think.

The gray haired woman who Sensei Wu has introduced as Misako—Lloyd’s mom—turned around.  
She had such a saddened look upon her face Jay almost felt bad for her. Almost.

This was, after all, the woman who had abandoned their little brother at a school dedicated to teaching kids evil no less!

Like, who even thought that was a good idea? Jay wasn’t sure.

His brothers must’ve been feeling the same way, for when Jay glanced over at them they all had a stoney expression upon their faces. Jay was sure his expression matched.

Sensei Wu laid a calming hand upon Misako’s shoulder.  
“He just needs time,” he reassured Misako. “I’m sure this is all quite a shock. Just give him time.”  
Misako gave Wu a weird look.

“Right,” Cole spoke after a few moments of silence. “We should probably go find the kid, just to make sure he’s okay.”

The Black Ninja was mostly speaking to his brothers, but Misako nodded which irritated Jay a bit.

If anyone were to ask him, he would’ve said it was awfully convenient that she suddenly care so much about her son. You know, now that Lloyd has met her and knew where she was.

No one spoke as Cole led the way. The Ninja split up from Wu and Misako as they checked all the rooms.

“So,” Jay began. “Anyone else thinking what I’m thinking?”

“You mean about Misako?” Cole questioned, opening and closing a door when he found the room empty.

“Yeah,” Jay continued. “I mean, it’s kinda weird that she just left Lloyd all those years ago, and now she’s acting like she cares so much?”

“It is rather odd,” Zane agreed. “After all, if she has been working here long, she could have very well gone in search of Lloyd. It doesn’t seem as though there is a reason she couldn’t have.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Kai said angrily. “I just hope she doesn’t think she can just barge into Lloyd’s life now.”

“Well even if she does,” Cole spoke, “there’s no way we’re letting her off easy. And Lloyd doesn’t need that right now.”

“Indeed,” Zane said. “His training is much too important for him to get distracted by anything unnecessary.”

Jay couldn’t agree more. And he also couldn’t help but notice how Zane had placed Misako in the category of “unnecessary distractions”.

Voices floated from down the hall. Jay couldn’t make out what was being said, but he could hear Lloyd speaking.

The Ninja all glanced at one another before taking off down the hall.

They arrived just in time to hear Misako begin talking about the prophecy of the green ninja.  
Jay had to admit, she was giving them some pretty valuable information, but that still didn’t mean he liked her!

He couldn’t keep the glare off his face as she talked.  
It didn’t matter that Misako was Lloyd’s mother. In Jay’s mind, she was a threat to Lloyd.

Maybe not a threat of physical harm, but Jay knew for a fact that the threat of emotional harm was just as bad, if not worse than physical harm.

Jay’s train of thought was suddenly cut off when something smashed through the doors.  
Jay’s full focus was then on the stone warrior after that. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“I’m so tired!” Jay whined as he face planted onto his pillow. “Could today have been any worse?”  
The other ninja—minus Lloyd—grunted in agreement.

They were all preparing for bed. It had been quite a day, what with meeting Lloyd’s mother and fighting the stone warrior.

Lloyd hadn’t joined them yet, he was—actually Jay has no idea where he was.

“Hey,” he sat up. “Does anyone know where Lloyd is?”

He got a round of negative responses.  
“Huh,” was all Jay said. “Wonder what he’s doing.”

Kai shrugged. “Who knows. Maybe he with Misako.” The way Kai spit out her name showed Jay just how much he thought of her.

“Maybe someone should go find him.” Cole suggested.

“Good idea,” Jay agreed. He was just about to get up to do just that when the door opened and the green ninja walked in.

“What?” He asked when he noticed that everyone had stopped to stare at him.

“Nothing,” Jay quickly said. “Just makin’ sure you’re okay.”

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“No reason,” Jay said. “Just, ya know, with everything that happened today. It’s not everyday that one finds their mother that left them—“ Kai elbowed Jay sharply, cutting off his nervous rambling.

“Right,” Lloyd said. “That.”  
He didn’t say anything else after that, which worried Jay.

Lloyd let out a sighed after a few minutes. “I’m fine, guys. Really.”

Silence fell over the room.  
It didn’t take very long for Lloyd’s composure to break.  
“Okay, so maybe I’m not totally fine.”

“That is perfectly reasonable,” Zane told the younger ninja. “Given the circumstances of today’s events.” 

“Yeah,” Cole said. “I don’t blame you one bit.” 

“It’s just—“ Lloyd began. “I just don’t really know how to react. I mean, I know she’s my mother, but at the same time, i just—“

“Hey,” Kai said, sitting down next to Lloyd on his bed. “It’s alright to not be okay.”

“Yeah,” Jay spoke up. “I can’t even begin to imagine what’s going on in that mind of yours.”

Lloyd let out a sigh. “How am I supposed to be okay with her living here with us now when I can’t even look at her with out getting angry?”

“There is nothing that says you can’t be angry with her, Lloyd. In fact, that is a perfectly reasonable response to your situation.” Zane assured the blond.

“Yeah, the main thing to remember right now is that no matter what, we’ll always be here for you.” Cole said.

“We sure will,” Kai agreed. “And we’ll help you get through this.”

“Yeah, there’s no way we’d leave you now!” Jay said.

Lloyd smiled. “Thanks guys. That really means a lot.”

Kai grinned, ruffling up Lloyd’s hair. “No problem, Green Machine. But now, we should probably head to bed. Who knows what time Sensei Wu is going to wake us up in the morning and I for one need my beauty sleep.”

Cole snickered. “I don’t think sleep is going to help you, Kai. You’re gonna need a lot more work done.”

“Hey!” Kai yelled while Lloyd laughed.

As the lights turned out and they all got comfortable in their beds, Jay knew that Lloyd was going to be just fine.

As long as they all stick together, the five of them could get through anything.


End file.
